


Yoshi and Peppy's Quasi Mediocre Adventure

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus find out about all of the horrible moments they have suffered, so now they are on a hilariously stupid adventure to set things right! With the help of their old friend Dr. Hoshi and others, can the duo set things right from the wrath of Master Ghidorah and his gang?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to bring this story here? Because it's nostalgic... and I wanted a good excuse to add new funny moments to it without voiding the original. Not like people care about the first version, heh...

Yoshi and Peppy were sitting in a white room, which had nothing but a computer. As Yoshi and Peppy laughed their heads off at the humorous stories in the Super Smash Brothers section, Yoshi realized something. Something…well…(sign) Just read.

"Hahahaha! These stupid SSBM stories crack me up! I mean, could these get any stupider?" Peppy shouted as he fell off the ground, laughing.

Yoshi chuckled, but then it wasn't long before Yoshi realize what the stories were based on. "Wait a minute, Peppy. What exactly ARE we doing here in the middle of a room full of nothing but this computer? I mean, don't we have something important to do?" Yoshi asked his yellow Ankylosaurus buddy.

Peppy looked at Yoshi, then at the computer, and gasped. "You're right, Yoshi! We're sitting in a room without a door that's in the middle of nowhere! Who's responsible for this outrage? Someone has to pay!" Peppy shouted angrily, as he looked around the room.

Yoshi looked at the computer, then at Peppy and said, "I think it's these fanfiction authors' fault. After all, we've been put into some serious shit lately. Especially by this Yoshizilla guy."

Peppy's eyes were replaced with flames. "Then here's what we're gonna do! Let's go get this Yoshizilla guy and destroy him!" Peppy shouted.

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "Um…Peppy, wouldn't that be a bad idea? What if we're caught?" Yoshi received a whack from Peppy's tail after the remark.

As Yoshi rubbed his injury, Peppy faced Yoshi, saying, "Come on, you big wuss! I mean, these fanfiction writers are one thing, but Yoshizilla! That guy has been putting us in the stupidest, most aggravating, most retarded and crappy parts of his stupid, pointless, lame stories! We should be the stars!"

Yoshi walked towards Peppy and asked, "Yeah, but who, Peppy? I mean, we have to have someone to keep our backs covered. Who's going to help us out, exactly?"

Peppy thought for a moment, and then he chuckled evilly. "Yoshi, I just happen to know the idiot…" Peppy said, as he opened a warp and grabbed Yoshi. The two dinosaurs plunged into the warp, just as it disappeared.

Bowser mysteriously appeared in the room through a warp. He looked around, and scratched his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Bowser said, as he sat down and started to think to himself.

* * *

"So Peppy, why are we killing Yoshizilla again?" Yoshi asked his yellow partner.

Peppy turned his head to Yoshi and said, "have you been paying attention at all? Yoshizilla always puts us in the crappiest scenes. I mean, remember that Goofy Goober incident?"

Yoshi remembered, and then he shuddered. "Oh…don't remind me…" Yoshi moaned. He then thought of something and said, "So, who's gonna take the blame?"

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi. I already told you. I know the idiot," Peppy said, waving his finger.

Yoshi looked confused at Peppy and asked, "Yeah, but who? Pikachu? Banjo? Conker?"

Peppy shook his head and said, "No…we need someone who is much more evil. Someone who puts fear into the hearts of everyone he meets. Someone so heartless and cruel that he can kill an innocent flower just by staring at it. Someone like…"

Peppy couldn't think of anything. Yoshi just stared blankly. "Peppy, DO we know anyone like that?" Yoshi asked. Peppy shook his head.

"No…" Peppy replied. The two dinosaurs stood there for several minutes.

"…Ah hell with this. Let's get May," Peppy said, as he and Yoshi walked towards the Petalburg City gym.

Inside May's room, May was on the bed, complaining of hunger. "So hungry…stomach pains…need food…" May moaned, as her stomach growled loudly. Several knocks were heard on her door.

"May, get off your lazy ass and open this door!" Peppy shouted.

"But…so hungry…too weak to move…" May moaned. That did it. That broke Peppy's patient bar. With a mighty war cry, Peppy busted through the door, which startled May and got her up.

"EEK! What are you guys doing here, Peppy?" May cried, as Yoshi came through the hole that Peppy made.

"May, I don't know how to put in this, but…you're going to help us kill Yoshizilla," Yoshi said, as he walked towards May.

May scratched her head. "Kill Yoshizilla? Um, you mean that guy who is in love with me?" May asks. Yoshi only nods his head.

Peppy shook the rubble off of him and said, "May, since you are the least intelligent person here, you're gonna take the blame for all of this after we kill Yoshizilla," Peppy says.

May looks at Yoshi, who says, "Yeah, so we can scott home free."

May looked down at her stomach, which was still growling loudly. "I would, but…I'm so hungry, I can't do anything…" May complained.

Peppy signed and took out a chocolate bar. May's eyes widened as she grabbed the chocolate bar, squealed, and started eating it. After eating it, she hugged both Peppy and Yoshi. "Oh thank you! I feel so much better!" May cried in joy, as she let go and cheered.

"Well, now that's out of the way, let's go find and kill Yoshizilla!" Peppy cried out in triumph, as he threw his fist in the air.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Oh well. Let's just hope that we get an adventure out of all this."

Meanwhile, outside, a robotic chicken-like creature named Gigan was watching them. He watched the three figures as he said, "Ah…the smell of new victims…the hunt has begun…Muahahaha…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, this must be it," Yoshi says, pointing to the badly drawn house with a sign that said "Yoshizilla's Howse."

"What a stupid house…" Peppy said, looking at the terrible drawn building.

Yoshi signed and said, "The spelling is TERRIBLE. This HAS to be the place."

Peppy looked around, and then he said, "Well, how do we get in?"

May, who was busy giggling, looked at the two dinosaurs and said, "I know how to get in!"

Peppy shook his head and said, "Shut it, you ten-year-old breasty girl. You're not getting paid to say stupid things. You're being paid to burp on Yoshizilla."

May scratched her head as she said, "I'm…being paid…?"

Peppy then thought of something, and he chuckled. "Guys, I have a perfect plan to get inside Yoshizilla's house. One so perfect, there will be no one stopping us…Mwahahahaha!" Peppy said, as he chuckled evilly. Thunder can be heard in the background.

Meanwhile inside Yoshizilla's house, Yoshizilla was playing Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee on the special black Gamecube.

"Damn that King Ghidorah, blasting me with his stupid gravity beams," He said, as he watched his monster, Godzilla 2000, fall to the ground. He then heard several knocks.

"Who is it?" Yoshizilla said, as he placed the controller down and walked towards the door.

"It's Yoshi, May, and me, Peppy Ankylosaurus," Peppy said through the door.

Yoshizilla made a face and said, "What the hell do you dweebs want?"

"We want to KILL you," Yoshi said.

Yoshizilla shrugged and said, "All right, come right in."

The three figures outside opened the door and walked right in. Peppy chuckled again and said, "Yes! Exactly the way I planned it."

"You better not be here to steal my special chocolate cake," Yoshizilla said, pointing to May, who was licking her lips.

Yoshi rolled his eyes and said, "You don't have a special chocolate cake, you idiot." After that remark, May started crying. Peppy hit May in her stomach, which caused her to shut up.

Yoshizilla shook his head and said, "Good. Then there is no reason for you to take it."

Everyone was silent for several seconds. The gigantic, robotic chicken who was watching them the whole time turned to the bushes and took out his cell phone. He dialed, and held it to his ear. "Sir Megalon, this is me, Lieutenant. Gigan, the Guru of Knowledge. I have found our victims," He said through the phone.

Somewhere else, a giant beetle, Sir Megalon, was holding his Special Guru Phone to his ear. "Good job, Lieutenant. Gigan. Return back to the Guru Meeting Area quickly," He said.

"Roger that," Lt. Gigan said, as he hanged up his phone and turned back to the group.

"…ANYWAY, back to killing you," Peppy said, pounding his fist into his other fist.

"Oh, that's right. How ARE you going to kill me, anyway?" Yoshizilla said, taunting at the three figures.

Peppy smirked, and then he said, "We're going to make you play Advance Wars: Dual Strike, right after Tales of Symphonia and Fire Emblem."

Yoshizilla shrieked, and then he crashed through a 50-story high window. The impact was heavy.

"Wow, that's a rough way to go…" Yoshi said, looking down from the broken window.

Peppy looked also, and his eyes widened. "There is no way possible that he could survive that," Peppy said. He turned to May, then to Yoshi.

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "Well, so now what?"

Peppy shrugged and said, "Well, May takes the blame, and we could go home, I guess."

With that, both Yoshi and Peppy left May in Yoshizilla's house.

May rubbed her stomach and said, "I wonder how Ash is doing…"

Lt. Gigan watched as Yoshi and Peppy walked away. He chuckled, "Heh heh, that's right. Keep walkin'. Because I, Lieutenant Gigan, has found you."

* * *

Bowser looked around, confused. He picked up his computer mouse, and then looked at the computer. Bowser shrugged. "Well, since this story I was looking at has me in it, I guess I can make an appearance," Bowser said, as he took a potion, threw it into the ground, and disappeared with the warp.

"All right, first of all, I need to realize where I am exactly going," Bowser said, as he slid down through the mysterious warp.

* * *

Back at Yoshi and Peppy's house, the two stupid dinosaurs we celebrating their success, bouncing about like the reptilian idiots they were.

"Woohoo! We did it, Yoshi! We finally killed Yoshizilla! He's dead as good! And now that he's dead, we can…hey, now what anyway?" Peppy asks his green dinosaur buddy.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "I don't know. What do you want to do, Pep?"

Peppy scratched his head and said, "How about…we go to the mall and get some pancakes?"

Yoshi's eyes lit up and he said, "Peppy, that sounds good to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a darker, scarier place somewhere in the sky, a huge, golden dragon with three heads was in his royal seat. His loyal servant, Sergeant Orga, was waiting patiently for his master.

"So, Sergeant Orga…has Angorian23 done his share in his updates?" Master Ghidorah asks.

Sergeant Orga shakes his head and said, "Yes, Master Ghidorah. And it was also cleared that Angorian23 paid his loan back to Tom Nook in Animal Crossing."

Master Ghidorah nodded, and then he said, "And what about Yoshizilla? Has he updated any of his stories?"

Sergeant Orga sweatdropped and stuttered. "Uh…Master Ghidorah, I hate to say it in this way, but….there has been no word from Yoshizilla in months," Sergeant Orga says to the golden dragon.

Master Ghidorah goes crazy and yells, "What? Why is that, Sergeant?"

Sergeant Orga hid under a nearby table and said, "I'm sorry, Master, but there is a widely spread rumor that Yoshizilla is dead. Please don't kill me! Look for yourself!" Sergeant Orga then handed Master Ghidorah a newspaper, which read:

**"The Video Game Times**

**March 14, 2005**

**NEWS FLASH – Yoshizilla is Dead**

**Famous SSBM and Godzilla writer Yoshizilla has died today. He was killed by Advance Wars: Dual Strike, fire Emblem, and Tales of Symphonia overdoes.**

**Famous sweet, lovable, and cute female 10-Year-Old famed Nintendo character May (Haruka) from the Pokemon Universe has confessed to being the killer or Yoshizilla. Her comment:**

**"I did it because of my tummy! My tummy's bad, bad, BAD!"**

**Read more in Section A2."**

Master Ghidorah roared in anger. Sergeant Orga cowered down. "Um, don't be upset, Master Ghidorah," Sergeant Orga said, trying to calm down his Master.

Master Ghidorah closed his eyes and said, "Damn it…this May girl foiled my plans for world domination! Someone will have to cover for Yoshizilla or I am ruined! Sergeant Orga, find this May girl and take care of her."

Sergeant Orga bowed and said, "I shall do it, my master."

With that, Sergeant Orga walked out of the dark castle and hoped into a space ship. He pressed a button, and the space ship zoomed out of the area.


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser kept on falling through the hole. He looked at his watch, and then he said, "Damn, I have been falling for quite a while. I wonder what's up with this falling hole."

Suddenly, another warp hole appeared, and out came Ash Ketchum's mom, Delia. She landed on Bowser's spiky shell. "Ow! That was rather rough!" She shouted.

Bowser looked behind him and he shouted, "Whoa! Who the hell are you?"

Delia dusted herself and said, "Well, I'm Delia. I'm Ash Ketchum's mom, but the real question is…who are you?" She pointed at Bowser after talking.

Bowser raised his eyebrow and said, "Er, I'm Bowser, King of the Koopas. The reason I'm here is because I'm suppose to help out two dinosaurs named Yoshi and Peppy, but I don't know where this is going."

Delia looked down and said, "Wow. We've been falling for quite a while."

Bowser nodded and said, "Yep. Now…to get this show going…" Bowser snapped his fingers, and the scene switched to Yoshi and Peppy's house.

* * *

"Well, that were some good pancakes," Yoshi said, as he licked his lips. Peppy dusted himself and said, "You know, I wonder what will happen to us now after we killed Yoshizilla."

Suddenly, their door opened. May came in and shouted, "Hiya guys!"

Yoshi and Peppy both looked at May strangely. "Gah! May, what are you doing here?" Yoshi cried.

May shrugged and said, "Well, I wanted to know where you went, so I came here. Plus, I brought my Skitty!" She took out her Pokéball and threw it on the ground, which revealed Skitty.

"Meow!" It cried, as it hopped in May's shoulders. May giggled while Yoshi and Peppy just stand there, surprised.

"May…did you remember the newspaper?" Yoshi said.

May scratched her head and said, "Um…why is that?"

Peppy slapped his head and said, "You're a wanted criminal, you pea-brain! We don't want to be associated with you! Now, be a good little girl and leave."

May frowned, and her lower lip trembles. She started to cry a bit as she says, "But…sniff…I….sniff…thought…sniff…"

All of a sudden, there was an Exploding Flash of Light. Peppy scratched his head and said, "Hey, what was that Exploding Flash of Light right now?"

Yoshi shrugged, as a voice from nowhere that sounded like a girl's voice boomed, "SILENCE!"

Peppy looked around and said, "Is Silence her name?"

Yoshi shrugged again and said, "I guess…maybe that is her name…"

Peppy raised and eyebrow and said, "But why is she capitalizing every word?"

May looked at her Skitty, and randomly sputtered out, "I like pancakes. It's yummy for my tummy!" She and her Skitty smiled.

The voice boomed yet again, "I Said Silence!"

Yoshi and Peppy started bowing. "We are sorry, oh great and all knowing Silence!" Yoshi said.

"Why can't we see you, oh great Silence?" Peppy asked to the ceiling.

"Will You Idiots Just Shut Up? My Name Isn't Silence!" The voice boomed.

Peppy scratched his head and said, "Then what IS your name, great voice?"

The voice boomed, "My Name Is Not Important! Although Me And My Chao, Spice, Have An Important Task For You Guys…"

May rubbed her stomach and said, "Pumpkin Pie is good for my tummy, too."

"Mya!" Skitty responded in happiness.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "What is this task, then?"

The voice became enraged and boomed very loudly, "Well, If You QUIT INTERRUPTING, Then I Will Tell You!"

Yoshi and Peppy shook their heads in disbelief. "Sheesh…" Peppy said.

"What a touchy voice Silence is…" Yoshi mumbled.

May yawned and said, "Boring…I think I'll get some sleep…" With that, both May and Skitty fell asleep.

"AND STOP CALLING ME SILENCE!" The voice boomed.

Yoshi and Peppy shrugged. The voice coughed several times and said, "Now Then…Go To The Pterodactyl Cliffs, Find The Mysterious Warp That Leads To Mobius, Go To That Airport, And Take The Next Flight To Station Square."

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "Why?"

"Yah, why?" Peppy added.

The voice signed and said, "Because That Is Where You Will Continue You Yoshi And Peppy Series Adventure, Duh."

"Makes sense," Yoshi points out.

"I Will Meet You There In Person. Now Go Now!" The Voice boomed, as it disappeared.

Yoshi looked at Peppy. "Bossy voice for a girl," Yoshi said.

Peppy shrugged and said, "Yeah…well, I guess we have to go to the airport now. I guess May can come with us."

Yoshi and Peppy looked at May and Skitty, who were sleeping like babies.

Yoshi then thought of something. He turned to Peppy and said, "Hey, I just remembered that my old teacher from my high school lives in a lab at the Pterodactyl Cliffs. Perhaps he can help us out on our quest."

Peppy shrugged and said, "Cool. Let's go see him before we go into that warp. But first, let's get some items to bring along. How much money you got?"

Yoshi looked at his wallet and took out his money. He turned to Peppy and said, "Well, I have about $125 on me. What about you?"

Peppy checked his wallet, and then turned to Yoshi, saying, "I have about $75 in my wallet. I think that's enough to cover us up."

The two dinosaurs then turned to May, who woke up. She yawned loudly, and then turned to Yoshi and Peppy. "What's going on?" May asked as Skitty woke up.

Peppy walked towards May and said, "May, you, me, and Yoshi are going on a little trip."

* * *

Bowser was reading a yellow book he has recently got from another portal. Delia was making some tea. "Hey Bowser, would you like some of my delicious tea?" She asked sweetly.

Bowser looked at Delia and said, "Sure. That would sound nice, but I'm not quite ready for tea just yet."

Delia scratched her head and said, "Um, what are you reading?"

Bowser turned to Delia and said, "Well, I'm learning to narrate, and I want to get a head start on it, so I'm reading this. Besides, it's nothing like I have anything better to do."

Suddenly, the tea started hissing. Delia jumped and said, "Oh! My tea's ready!" She ran to get her tea while Bowser continued reading the yellow book.

* * *

Meanwhile to the plot, our group of heroes were making there way through the Pterodactyl Cliffs. They have stopped when they came across with a dark house.

"...So, this is where your teacher lives?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi shook his head and said, "Yup. You should remember, he's your friend too. Anyway, he lives alone around here nowadays, but he's very famous."

May clutched onto her Skitty. "It's kinda scary and creepy…"

Yoshi chuckled, waving his right green hand around. "Don't worry. We'll just go in and ask him to help us get to Mobius."

With that, the two dinosaurs and the human girl went inside, where they saw a purple Yoshi with blue glasses and a white lab coat. It was Dr. Hoshi himself.

"It's…DR. HOSHI!" Yoshi cried, as balloons and a huge poster appeared in the background.

Dr. Hoshi turned around to the source of the voice and exclaimed while posing, "Yes, it is I… DR. HOSHI!" He finished as the balloons and confetti fell in the background.

"Dr. Who?" Peppy and May asked in unison.

Yoshi turned to them both, glaring at Peppy. "Dude, how stupid are you?"

"Very." Peppy remarked as he squinted his eyes. "I may be stupid, but I'm also dumb!"

"...So, uh, who is this purple Yoshi in a lab coat?" Skitty commented as she tilted her head.

Yoshi nodded his head as he moved his hands about. "He's my high school teacher from 18 years ago. He is the smartest resident in all of Dinosaur Land with an IQ of 300 and over 9000 PhDs."

"Ebim meme, bro." Dr. Hoshi interrupted as he approached Yoshi, adjusting his light blue glasses as he shook hands with his green counterpart. "Ah, Yoshi, it is great to see you after all these years!"

Yoshi smiled like the good natured idiot that he was. "Thanks, Dr. Hoshi! I remember you quite well!"

Dr. Hoshi smiled, and then he saw May and Peppy. "Who are those two characters with you?" Dr. Hoshi asks.

Yoshi slapped his forehead as he pointed to Peppy. "Seriously, doc? Do you suffer from amnesia too? Cause this yellow guy is our best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus. He and I had gone off to big adventures."

"Oh... right..." Dr. Hoshi stated as he and Peppy exchanged awkward glances, both of the dumb dinosaurs feeling stupider than usual.

Yoshi rolled his eyes as he then pointed to May. "Anyway, this cute, 10-Year-Old human girl from Pokemon is May. She came with us because we thought we could use help on our adventure."

Dr. Hoshi nodded as he folded his arms togther, "And what makes you think that I… DR. HOSHI!" He coughed as he tried to gain posture. "…Can help you guys on your adventure?"

"Yoshi said so," Peppy tells Dr. Hoshi.

"Is that so?" The purple Yoshi asks.

Yoshi nods his head and says, "Yep."

May noticed everything getting smaller and said, "Wait, what's happening?"

Dr. Hoshi looked around and shouts, "Oh no, it's happening! It's the work of... YOTONZILLA!"

Yoshi and Peppy look at each other, and they both shout, "But…we killed Yoshizilla!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head around and said, "No, this is Yoshizilla's younger brother, Yotonzilla! He's been known to do this kind of magic for generations!"

"OH NO!" Yoshi, Peppy, and May all cry at the same time, with Skitty meowing in unison.

"CHEESECAKE EQUALS GREATNESS!" Pichu shouts randomly.

"I know, I'm so great, ain't I?" Ness, who also appears, points out.

"Well, um, LEMMINGS MAKE GOOD SOUP!" Roy shouts, who appears behind Pichu and Ness.

Outside, Sergeant Orga is watching all of the action. "Ah ha… I think I'll take a stop at McDonald's…" He says to himself, as he runs off into the distance.

Lt. Gigan turns away from the house and takes out a walkie-talkie. "Sir Megalon, I found 'em," He says through the walkie talkie, as the scene fades out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Everything returned back to normal!" Peppy shouted, as the entire scene was perfectly back to normal.

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses and said, "I used my anti-Yozilla spell. That would keep Yotonzilla away from us for a while."

"So, um, what can we do for you to help?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged and said, "Well, you can do me one big favor. Protect me from Yotonzilla, and I'll help you on your quest."

Yoshi turned to Peppy, and Peppy said, "Fine by me. Let's take him."

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi and said, "You can come with us, doc."

Dr. Hoshi smiled and said, "Splendid! Let's get this show on the road!"

_Dr. Hoshi has joined your party!_

"What party?" Yoshi and Peppy asked, looking around for the mysterious voice.

Dr. Hoshi took out his personal suitcase and said, "Well, shall we be going now?"

Peppy nodded, and said, "All right! Onward to the airport!"

Right as they turned around, the three dinosaurs found May feeding Skitty breast milk. They three dinosaurs' jaws dropped.

"...May, what the hell are you doing with that Skitty?" Peppy shouted.

May turned her head to the yellow Ankylosaurus and said, "But guys, Skitty's just a baby. I have to feed her what her mommy would feed her."

Yoshi shook his head and said, "May, I think we need to have a little-"

Before Yoshi could finish, the front entrance to Dr. Hoshi's house was busted, and standing there was Lt. Gigan.

"I need a new security system…" Dr. Hoshi said to himself, as the robotic chicken came close to the heroes.

"Good evening. I am Lieutenant Gigan, and I am here for May to execute her," Lt. Gigan said to them.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Er, go right ahead."

Lt. Gigan approached May, but May was standing there, fearless, holding tightly to her Skitty.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Skitty asked, as May took several steps towards Lt. Gigan.

"Don't you dare hurt my poor little Skitty!" May cried, as she shouted a war cry and threw her fanny pack at Lt. Gigan, hitting him hard.

"Gah! That hurts, you whore!" Lt. Gigan shouted in pain, as he shoot several laser beams at May.

May zigzagged out of the way, which caused the laser beams to destroy Dr. Hoshi's precious lab.

"Hey! I just repainted my roof!" Dr. Hoshi cried, seeing in shock that his secret laboratory was destroyed.

Lt. Gigan continued to fire his laser beams, until May appeared behind the robotic chicken and started screaming loudly. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all covered their ears, but unfortunately, the others could stand it.

"Gah! I think my hair's going bad!" Roy shouted, as he went through a nearby warp.

"Wait for me!" Ness cried, as he jumped in afterwards.

Pichu, unfortunately, was so preoccupied with his cheesecake, May's screaming caused him to go death.

"Gah! I'm blind! No, wait, I'm deaf! Ahh!" Pichu cried in horror, as his ears no longer provided sound.

Lt. Gigan shouted in pain, and then he fell down, dazed. "Ourgh… Master Ghidorah will hear of this…" Lt. Gigan said, as he fell unconscious.

Yoshi looked at Peppy and said, "Wow, May sure knocked the crap outta that robotic chicken."

Peppy nodded and added, "Yeah. Thank god May is on our side."

Dr. Hoshi got down and prayed, "Thanks, God."

Peppy looked at Yoshi and said, "So, should we get on with our adventure?"

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Sure thing. Let's stop by McDonald's on the way."

And so, the scene goes out to from our heroes to the background, and then the entire scene fades out, taking us back to Bowser and Delia.

* * *

Bowser skimmed through the book, trying to look for the key points to narration. "Let's see... For Narrating, I gotta have a booming strong voice...got that down alright. I have to know exactly what's going on...not so sure about that..."  
Delia, who was sipping her tea, looked at Bowser and said, "Gee, Bowser, you must really want to be a part of this plot. I never seen you like this."

Bowser looked up from the book. "Can't let Mario or his green brother have all the glory. I'd like a piece of the pie too." Bowser said to Delia.

Delia chuckled as she looked at a nearby TV that showed the events that happened to Yoshi and Peppy. "It looks like these guys are running their own show," Delia told Bowser, as she pointed to the TV screen.

Bowser looked at the TV and snickered. "This ought to be good..." He said, as the scene faded out to black.

* * *

Bowser was still reading through his "How to Narrate" book, trying to learn all the tips. "Let's see... I can never, under any circumstances whatsoever, swear? Ah what a jip..." Bowser said to himself, as he skids through the book.

Delia turned away from the television and asked, "Bowser, do you know those dinosaurs inside the TV?"

Bowser looked at the TV for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "That's Yoshi and Peppy!" He shouted to Delia.

Delia scratched her head and said, "Yoshi and Peppy? Who are they?"

"Yoshi's one of the Super Smash Brothers, of which I'm a part of too, while Peppy's the new guy on deck." Bowser explained. "Also, I've battled them before on a few occasions."

_Yoshi was trying to fire eggs at Bowser, but they missed and the eggs hit Peppy instead. "Damn it, Yoshi, why are you hitting me?" Peppy shouted._

_Yoshi sweatdropped and said, "Sorry, buddy, but it seems that Bowser has an edge on this battle!"_

_Bowser sighed and blew fire into Yoshi and Peppy. he said to himself, "Geeze, these guys are too pathetic."_

Bowser laughed his head off at the memory. "What a bunch of idiots." He said to himself, as he turned to Delia.

Delia looked at the TV again and said, "Hey Bowser, maybe you want to try your narrating skills now. The gang is heading towards the airport."

Bowser cleared his throat, ready to begin. "Yoshi and Peppy, along with their new friends were now making their way to the airport, unaware of what their next adventure would bring." He said, as he looked to Delia. "How was that?" He asked.

Delia smiled and said, "That was perfect!"

The scene fades out to black, as the scene fades in to Yoshi and Peppy's gang, who are right at the airport.

* * *

"Okay, here we are, gang! Now what do we do?" Yoshi says, as he looks at the huge airport.

"Mreow!" Skitty yawned, as she asked, "How about we get some snacks?"

Yoshi scratched his head, and then he spotted a McDonald's. "There! We can eat there!" Yoshi shouted, pointing to the McDonald's.

Peppy shook his head and said, "Yoshi, what's the matter with you? We don't have any time to eat."

Right at that moment, May and Skitty's stomachs growled.

May blushed slightly, and then she giggled with embarrassment. "I think I'm hungry..." She said.

"See?" Skitty leered at Peppy.

Yoshi turned to Peppy and said, "Well, both May and Skitty are hungry, and I said that we are stopping at McDonald's on the way to the airport no matter what, damn it!"

Peppy chuckled nervously and sweatdropped. He then said, "Fine, do what you like. But if it gets out of control, won't Silence be mad at us?"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes as he said, "Who cares. I'm getting hungry myself."

The gang then turned around and went inside the McDonald's. Peppy just stayed outside and shouted, "I'll wait out here, until you guys come back!"

Yoshi looked around the McDonald's, just as he walked to the counter. He turned to May and said, "Why don't you and Skitty get a table, while I get the food?"

"Okie!" May chirped happily as she skipped off with Skitty.

Sergeant Orga, who turned around from the counter, chuckled to himself and said, "Heh heh...time to activate Plan A into action."

* * *

Meanwhile in King Ghidorah, or rather Master Ghidorah's, lair, the golden three-headed dragon is hearing Lt. Gigan's reason for why the robotic chicken failed to capture May. Master Ghidorah got extremely ticked off that Lt. Gigan failed to complete his mission.

"And that's when she screamed loudly and made me fall," Lt. Gigan finished.

"WHAT? YOU IDIOT!" Master Ghidorah boomed loudly, as Lt. Gigan cowered in fear.

"Please…please don't harm me, oh great Master Ghidorah! Let me have one more chance!" Lt. Gigan pleaded.

Master Ghidorah signed and said, "Fine. You'll get one more chance to capture May and bring her to me, but let me tell you that I already hired two expert bounty hunters to hunt down the two dinosaurs traveling with the girl. I expect you to capture May with no failure."

Lt. Gigan saluted Master Ghidorah and said, "You can count on me, Master Ghidorah!" With that, Lt. Gigan ran out of the lair.

Master Ghidorah turned to the big screen behind him and said, "Hmph. Hopefully, Sergeant Orga is doing a far better job than Lt. Gigan. I wonder how he's doing."

* * *

Back at the McDonald's…

Sergeant Orga chuckled to himself as he turned to the mysterious black figures and said, "All right, boys, time for the plan to go into action."

"Yes, sir," The two mysterious black figures said, as they disappeared through the window.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi came back with the food. "All right, dig in, everyone!" Yoshi shouted, as he picked up a burger and munched into it.

At the table behind Yoshi and the gang, the "Chaotix Detective Agency", or Team Chaotix, of "Sonic the Hedgehog" fame were busy waiting and discussing their latest case...

"Vector, are you sure Shadow's been seen around here?" Espio asked his crocodile companion.

"Of course!" Vector replied. "I got plenty of eye witnesses who say they saw him around this airport."

"Couldn't it have been Eggman playing another trick on us?" Charmy squeaked.

"Nah...I don't think Eggman would try the same trick twice, or with so many voices..." Vector replied.

Espio took a bite of his burger. "Where do we start looking...?"

Suddenly, as Yoshi took a bite out of his Big Mac burger, two mysterious black figures appeared on top of the table. Both were carnivorous, and they looked like black Yoshisauruses, but with evil eyes and fangs. They looked at both Yoshi and May.

Yoshi trembled a bit, and then he asked, "Um...who are you guys?"

Espio almost choked on his burger. "Huh? Who's there-HACK!" In fact he did, he started standing up choking.

The first Yoshi-like creature spoke, "Good morrow, idiots."

"A good morrow indeed!" The second Yoshi-like creature added.

"We are from a vicious Tyrannoyoshi tribe. I am the older, smarter, and more cunning of us two British brothers, Tyrannoyoshi 1, Ted," The first Tyrannoyoshi, Ted, said to Yoshi and May.

"And I am the younger, stronger, and sneakier of us two British brothers, Tyrannoyoshi 2, Todd," The second Tyrannoyoshi, Todd, said to Dr. Hoshi and Skitty.

"Ah damn it!" Vector leapt off of his chair, and started to do the Heimlich Maneuver on Espio, trying to get the piece of food out of his throat.

"We are here to capture you, green dinosaur, so do not hesitate," Ted said, as he and Todd got closer to Yoshi.

Yoshi's eyes widened, and then he hid behind May. "Gah! Where's Peppy when you need him?" Yoshi shouted, when suddenly...

"AHH! YOSHI, MAY, SKITTY, DR. HOSHI, HEEEEELP!" Peppy cried, as a huge, bluish Godzilla-like monster with a blue Yoshi's head appeared and settled Peppy inside a crystal ball.

Vector meanwhile kept performing Heimlich upon Espio, until finally..."PTUI!"

Espio spat out a piece of burger, which hit Ted and Todd, square between the eyes.

"HA HA HA! I have done it! I, Yotonzilla, have captured the most powerful being in the world!" The creature shouted, as Yoshi and his friends ran out to see what was happening.

"Argh! We won't forget this!" Ted and Todd shouted, as they ran back to the counter to get the burgers out of their eyes.

"Oh no! I might have known! He has found us! It's Yotonzilla!" Dr. Hoshi cried, as the mighty Yotonzilla laughed evilly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" May and Skitty held each other, crying out waterfalls in fear.

Espio, who was just recovering, suddenly noticed the commotion over outside of the McDonald's. "Hey, what's going on out there?" He asked.

"Looks like trouble..." Vector replied, looking at Yotonzilla.

Charmy, ever the curious one of the group, suddenly buzzed over to Yoshi and Company, not knowing of the consequences. "Bzzzzzzzzz! Hey, what's going on here? You guys playing a game?" He asked.

"Charmy, you idiot!" Vector whispered.

Yotonzilla looked down at Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, May, Skitty, and Charmy. "That is right...DR. HOSHI! It is I, Yotonzilla, and I shall have my revenge on you by capturing your friend!" He shouted, as he laughed and summoned some enemies.

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened as he said, "Oh no! Yotonzilla is going to attack!"

"Get em', boys!" Yotonzilla shouted.

Yoshi was fuming with anger and rage. He then looked at the enemies and shouted angrily, "That's it! Now I'm pissed! YOSHI BEAM!"

Yoshi then fired a huge, greenish beam at all of the enemies, turning them into nothing but piles of ash and dust.

Vector sighed. "Guess it's time for action." He sucked Espio and Charmy into his mouth, rolling them like balls, before firing them like cannon balls at Yotonzilla's face, followed by a fire breath.

Yotonzilla fell over, and then recovered, only to discover that Yoshi destroyed his entire army of enemies. He sweatdropped as he said, "Um...gotta run!"

Yotonzilla then warped out with Peppy. "YOSHI, HEEEELP!" Peppy shouted at the last minute, as the two figures disappeared.

"PEPPY!" Yoshi cried, as the Chaotix walked towards Yoshi and the gang.

"Oh man..." Vector scratched his head and looked at the situation worriedly. "What a disaster..."

"What should we do now?" Charmy asked.

"I think it'd be best, if we helped them out." Espio replied.

Yoshi looked down to his shoes, and then he clutched on May and sobbed. "I can't believe that my best friend in the entire world is gone...why Peppy?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi scratched his head and said, "Oh! So that's what the yellow dinosaur's name was. I thought he was Pikachu."

Yoshi stopped crying and looked angrily at Dr. Hoshi. "Damn it, Dr. Hoshi, weren't you paying any attention at all? I mean, how thick are those glasses of yours? And how DID you become a science teacher, anyway?" He shouted at the purple Yoshi.

"That's right, I am a science teacher, and a highly respected one! So show some respect to me, you stupid green moron!" Dr. Hoshi retorted, as he pointed to Yoshi.

Espio stepped up to them. "Er... Since your friend's been kidnapped by that dinosaur... How about we help you look for him?"

"Yeah! Just count on the Chaotix Detective agency to get the job done!" Vector proclaimed.

"We'll get Peppy back safe and sound!" Charmy added.

Yoshi looked at the Chaotix and said, "Thank you. I am in your dept. What are your names?"

"I'm Espio." Espio told them.

"I'm Vector." Vector announced.

"I'm Charmy." Charmy said.

Yoshi looked to the Chaotix and said, "Nice to meet you guys! Now, let's go get Peppy!"

_The Chaotix has joined your party!_

"What party?" Yoshi asked to the screen, looking around for the mysterious voice.

Dr. Hoshi looked up in the sky, and then he asked while pointing upward, "Gee, why is it so dark out?"

Yoshi narrowed his eyes at Dr. Hoshi and said, "Hmm...Maybe because it's NIGHT TIME, you idiot! We've been standing here for hours, and we STILL don't know where Peppy is!"

Dr. Hoshi pointed to the western direction and said, "Oh? You're looking for Peppy and Yotonzilla? They're over there."

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi and scratched his head as he said, "Um, where is the lair, exactly?"

Dr. Hoshi again pointed to the huge grey building and said, "Right here. I guess you overlooked it."

Yoshi pondered for a bit, and then he noticed that Skitty was next to him, but May wasn't there. "Hey! Where did May go?" Yoshi said, as he looked around.

Espio looked around. "Odd, that girl was there a second ago."

"May just went to the bathroom, mreow." Skitty replied.

Yoshi just stood there, astonished at May's disappearance. "What does she have? Diarrhea or something?" Yoshi asked.

May suddenly returned, looking at Yoshi and the gang. "Something like that." She said, as she dusted off her shorts.

Yoshi looked at May and said, "Damn, why did you run of like that? You know how worried we were for you?"

May eyes began to well up with tears at being scolded at.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and said, "Guys, knock it off. We still gotta plan on how to get Peppy out."

Yoshi crouched down next to Dr. Hoshi and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and said, "We wait, of course. Though, I still won't like confronting Yotonzilla himself."


	5. Chapter 5

Yotonzilla laughed evilly as he looked at the cage Peppy. "Finally, my plans will be complete! With Peppy here, I will be the most powerful monster on Earth! And nothing will get in the way of me and my destiny!" Yotonzilla cackled.

Peppy smirked while lowering his eyes. "Your destiny to become Barney the Dinosaur?"

"Exactly! My destiny to become Bar-NO! It is to RULE the MONSTERS! Shut up, you!" Yotonzilla yelled at Peppy.

Peppy frowned. "But I want the Tellitubbies."

Yotonzilla roared, and then he yelled, "NO! You will not GET any PBS KIDS! Besides, I have something more important for you…"

Yotonzilla turned around, and then he laughed evilly. He turned back to Peppy and shouted, "THE DESTRUCTION OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!"

Peppy made a weird face and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yotonzilla looked at Peppy and explained, "My precious Peppy, you don't know it, but you are the MOST powerful being in the world! You have the power to destroy anything! And with your power, I will be invulnerable!" He laughed evilly.

Peppy frowned and said quietly, "I...do...?"

Back outside, Dr. Hoshi, Yoshi, and the others were watching what was happening. "So Doc, how do we get in?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Yoshi and explained, "It's not easy, Yoshi. Yotonzilla has studied technology, and he has the ability to detect intruders. It's best if we waited outside."

Charmy looked apprehensive. "Are you sure we'll be safe?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at Charmy and said, "Yeah. As long was we stay clear of Yotonzilla, we'll be fine. He and I used to be friends 75 years ago, but suddenly, we got into a fight and separated into different paths. He sworn to get revenge at me ever since."

"Wow, seems like you have a bit of a long rivalry, eh doc?" Yoshi questioned.

Dr. Hoshi nodded and said, "Yes, but its best if we stayed quiet. Espio, go look through that window and see what Yotonzilla is doing."

Espio was curious. "What started the fight?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and said, "The fight started when I accidentally broke Yotonzilla's stupid Playstation 3. He said it was the only one in existence until the future, and he was extremely pissed off since I also accidentally destroyed the once-only copies of the X-Box 360 and Nintendo Revolution."

"Ouch..." Espio winced.

"That's ugly." Vector added.

Charmy scratched his head. "All this over game systems?" He asked.

"Mreow, it seems kind of silly." Skitty agreed.

"A bit too silly," May added.

"It was retarded. And all because of stupid game systems..." Dr. Hoshi moaned, as he looked back at the window.

Yotonzilla chuckled again. "Now, Peppy, time to show you the true meaning of power!" He shouted, as energy around Peppy started to surround the yellow Ankylosaurus.  
Peppy looked around at the energy, flustered. "Hey, what's going on?" Peppy asked, as the energy started to form a beam.

Yotonzilla chuckled and said, "I'm going to fire the energy around you at the Empire State Building! Prepare for a extraordinary event like no other!" Without hesitation, he lifted his finger, and the cannon that the beam was in lowered to the walls outside of Yotonzilla's lair.

"Hey, what's happening?" Yoshi asked, pointing to the cannon from Yotonzilla's lair.  
Espio looked worried as he watched. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." He said.

Dr. Hoshi's eyes lit up and said, "Yotonzilla's gonna attack! Take cover!" Dr. Hoshi then got on the ground and covered his head.

Yoshi, seeing what Dr. Hoshi was doing, also got on the ground and covered his head. Vector tackled Espio and Charmy to the ground as they ducked. May ducked and covered while Skitty hid in her shorts.

Finally, the beam from the cannon fired, and the beam launched very far away, to the 3D-World, in which lead straight to New York City.

"Hey, what's that?" Pikario, a Pikachu version of Mario, asked his buddy, Kirio, a Kirby version of Mario.  
"Beats the shit outta me. I think it's some sort of fireworks..." Kirio replied, as he squinted at the nearby beam.

Shadow the Hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red stripes for those who don't know, looked at the beam with apprehension. "Oh shit... Looks like trouble's brewing..." He said to Pikario and Kirio.

Pikario, puzzled, walked towards Shadow and said, "Do you know what it is, hedgehog?"

Shadow nodded. "Looks like a ray from a beam cannon." He said, looking at the approaching beam.

Suddenly, the beam hit the Empire State Building, and after a few mere minutes, the icon of New York City blew up into a huge burst of flames.

"AW SHIT! RUN!" Pikario cried, as he grabbed Kirio and started running towards the Subway.

"GACK! What was in that firework?" Kirio said unintelligently.

Shadow scooped up Kirio and Pikario and rushed them to safety. "That was no firework!"

"It wasn't? Ah, what do YOU know, you buzzy beetle?" Kirio shouted at Shadow, punching him in the gut.

Pikario sighed and pointed his .32 gun at Kirio. "Will you stop acting like an idiot and get going? We got now time to fight!" Pikario shouted, as huge crowds of people started running downtown, screaming.

Shadow looked to the direction of the beam. "I gotta find out who fired that..." He ran towards the direction of the beam.

Pikario noticed Shadow was running to the direction of the beam, and the yellow rat gave chase with Kirio in his arms. "Wait for us!" Pikario shouted to Shadow, as they ran out of the city and into the other dimensional.

Back in Dinosaur Land, Yotonzilla laughed evilly in victory as he saw through his Big Screen TV the destruction of the Empire State Building. "YES! Now, with the Empire State Building destroyed, I can control the WORLD!" He shouted, as he laughed more.  
"What's with the caps?" Peppy asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"It's for dramatic effect," Yotonzilla admitted.

Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and the others looked at the cannon slowly going back into the wall. Yoshi turned to the gang and shouted, "Quick! We have to get in there and save Peppy before Yotonzilla does anything else!"  
Espio drew out his shurikens. "Have we a fight on our hands?" He asked.

"I don't have a clue," May said.

At that exact moment, Shadow arrived on the scene. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

Pikario huffed and wheeze, as he pulled Kirio over to the gang. "Damn it, Shadow, why did you have to run so fast?" Pikario shouted angrily at the black hedgehog.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "It's just natural to me...and to Sonic as well."

Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly appeared right beside Shadow. "Somebody call?"

Yoshi's jaw dropped and said, "Damn it, how many cameos are there gonna be?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at his T5-90000 Calculator. "By the readings of my calculator, I say 98.7," Dr. Hoshi said.

Suddenly, a small Pichu who wore the same clothes as Luigi, appeared. "Yo, Pikario, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Chuigi shouted angrily.

"Where's that beam cannon coming from?" Sonic and Shadow asked in unison.

Pikario placed his shoulders on each other. "Hmph! Sorry, Chuigi, I guess I didn't pay ANY ATTENTION!" He shouted back.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and said, "Now, now, let's not cause any injuries, now."

Yoshi raised his eyes, and then he turned to the hedgehogs. "First, where the hell did you guys come from?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh we just happened to be in the city." Sonic and Shadow replied.

"Yeah, and we saw a big explosion," Pikario added.

"And it was a weird firecracker," Kirio said unintelligently again.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi stared blankly at Kirio.

"What?" Kirio said, raising his hands in innocence.

Sonic sighed. "It was a cannon blast, not a firecracker." He said to Kirio.

Kirio punched Sonic in the face and shouted, "Shut the hell up, blue boy! It was a fu-"

"ENOUGH ALL READY!" Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi shouted angrily.

"Look, we don't know how you got here, but we're buddies now, so no more angry arguments," Dr. Hoshi announced.

Kirio sighed and said, "Fine. But for the last time, damn it, it was a firecracker."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. "Idiot." They muttered about Kirio.

Pikario laughed and said, "We're all demented idiots on the inside."

"Gee, it must be Obvious Day at Camp Stupid," Chuigi said, looking at Pikario, Kirio, Sonic, and Shadow strangely.

Yoshi sighed and turned to Dr. Hoshi. "Anyway, doc, how do we get in?" He asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, Yoshi, but I have to warn you...Yotonzilla is..." Dr. Hoshi paused, waiting for the others to come up with an answer.

"Evil?" Yoshi said.

"Scary?" May said.

"Terrifying?" Pikario said.

"Smelly?" Chuigi said.

"Firecracker?" Kirio said unintelligently.

"...Insane..." Dr. Hoshi finished. Everyone was silent for several minutes.

"We've dealt with insane before." Shadow said.

"You ever heard of Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Now THERE is insanity."

"Insane? INSANE? Hell, even I can handle insane! Like my mom used to say, fight fire with FIRE! How bad can it be?" Yoshi said.

Dr. Hoshi pointed to the window and said, "Look through the window and you'll see what I mean."

Yoshi shrugged and looked through the window. Inside, Yotonzilla was getting it down, throwing a huge party to celebrate the destruction of the Empire State Building. "Woot! The Building is finally gone!" He cheered, as he placed on a May masked and started giggling like a girl.

"...Whatafreak..." Peppy said to himself, as he sweatdropped.

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi and said, "I see what you mean."

"Freaky..." Sonic replied.

"What a nut..." Shadow agreed.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and said, "I think it's best if we all got rest."

"Good idea," Yoshi added, as he got onto the grass.

Sonic and Shadow both curled up in the grass and went to sleep instantly.

May and Skitty looked at each other, and they hugged together as they slept. Pikario slept next to Chuigi, Vector, and Espio, while Charmy scuttled with Kirio.

* * *

Our group of heroes were starting to wake up as the sun rose up in the background. However, only Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi would be the characters would rescue Peppy Ankylosaurus and fight Yotonzilla.

"Okay, should we try to go in now?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "It's the hero's choice."

Yoshi smiled. "Really?" He started chuckling evilly. "Well, then..."

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Who's-a there-a?" Yotonzilla said in an Italian accent.

"It's Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi," Dr. Hoshi shouted.

"What do YOU losers want?" Yotonzilla asked, losing the accent.

"To kick your ass, then kill you, and finally rescue Peppy." Yoshi added.

"I don't believe your BS! Go away!" Yotonzilla replied.

Yoshi slapped his forehead. "D'oh! He didn't fall for Plan A!"

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin. "Right, then, time for...Plan B."

(Knock, knock, knock)

Yotonzilla threw his blue Nintendo DS in the garbage and looked at the door. "WHO'S there?"

"Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

"WHAT do you LOSERS want?" Yotonzilla asked.

"We're sellin' bananas. Fresh, yellow, fruity bananas. Wanna buy a bunch, eh?" Yoshi cleverly lied.

Yotonzilla smiled. "SURE! Come ON in!"

Yoshi gave Dr. Hoshi a high-five. "Yes! The plan worked!"

The two dinosaurs then bursted into the fortress.

Peppy cheered. "Woohoo! Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi came to rescue my sweet ass!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "That's right, we are here to rescue Peppy!"

Yoshi pointed his index finger at Yotonzilla in a weird fashion. "That's right, so give back Peppy, you homosexual freak!"

Yotonzilla stomped in front of Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "NOT SO FAST! You will have to DEFEAT me first! And with PEPPY'S POWER, I am UMBEATABLE! BuhuhahehoLOLLAWLZOMFGWTGFBBQ!1 exclamation mark!" He crazily laughed his head off.

Yoshi fired his Yoshi Beam right at Yotonzilla. "Yoshi Beam!"

Yotonzilla used Peppy's power to reflect the Yoshi Beam, and instead, it hit Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, which sent the two sleeping hedgehogs into the sky high, never to be seen in this stupid fanfic ever again.

"Bwahahahahe! As YOU can SEE, your pathetic, PUNY Yoshi Beam does NOTHING to ME! BAHAHAHA!" Yotonzilla laughed evilly.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, waving his hand. "Yoshi, step back. I'll handle it from here."

Yoshi jumped in surprise. "WHA? Dr. Hoshi?"

"Step back..." Dr. Hoshi growled, a bit annoyed.

Yoshi gulped, as he took a step back like Dr. Hoshi requested.

Yotonzilla started grumbling. "Well well well, IF it isn't my pathetic puny arch-nemesis...DR. HOSHI!" He shouted, with a close-up picture of Dr. Hoshi added in, "WHAT do YOU think you can DO to ME? Will you break MY BROTHER'S Playstation 3, X-Box 360, AND Nintendo Wii, JUST like YOU did TO ME!?" He roared in anger, "YOUR plans will not WORK, for I am more powerful AND smarter AND wiser AND more clever than I was before!"

Dr. Hoshi scoffed. "No, I won't break your brother's stupid next-gen consoles, for I have the one weapon that will destroy you for good..." He took out his purple lightsaber.

Yotonzilla gasped. "The purple lightsbaer? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He dramatically screamed in Darth Vader's voice, "How did you find it!?"

Dr. Hoshi smirked. "Life is full of surprises. Now..." He got in a fighting position, "BEGONE!" He jumped towards Yotonzilla.

"NOOOO!" Yotonzilla screamed again.

Yoshi and Peppy gasped. "Dr. Hoshi, NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshi and Peppy watched as Dr. Hoshi used his purple lightsaber to slash through Yotonzilla, causing him to fade away as particles started to disappear. Yotonzilla screamed in agony.

"No! Empire State Building, you win again!" Yotonzilla exclaimed as he was barely visible. "But I'm not... finished yet...! You must face-"

"Oh shut up!" Yoshi exclaimed as he tossed several Yoshi Eggs at Yotonzilla, killing him off for good.

Several seconds passed by as the shield encasing Peppy broke, freeing the yellow Ankylosaurus. The three dinosaurs all cheered as they hugged each other, only for Peppy to scream as the lightsaber went through his head.

"Augh! My head! Turn that damn thing off!" Peppy exclaimed, sounding like Jon Stewart feeling the pain.

Dr. Hoshi sheepishly chuckled as he turned off the lightsaber, rubbing the back of his head, sounding like Steven Colbert. "Heheh... sorry about that."

Suddenly, a normal colored female Chao appeared from a bluish warp high above them, floating in front of the three dinosaurs. "There you morons are! Do you know how long you kept Anna waiting in Station Square?"

"...Who?" Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy all replied.

The Chao sighed as she shook her head. "Oh yeah. It's been so long, you don't even know if the person's still around..." She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm Spice the Chao, and I'm here to tell you that-"

"Oh yeah, Station Square!" Yoshi exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "That's where we were supposed to go!" He then rubbed his chin. "But... why...?"

Peppy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, considering that this was essentially a rip off of a crappy obscure comic no one even remembers...?"

"Do people even remember us?" Dr. Hoshi commented as he folded his arms.

Awkward silence as Yoshi shrugged. "Well, you two sort of only exist in Yoshi Kart nowadays, so..." He remarked as he blinked.

Spice shook her head. "Gah! That's not the point! The point is-"

Suddenly, Spice was squished to her death as Lt. Gigan made the scene, poising as he faced the three dinosaurs. "Bwa ha ha! Now that I got you right where I want you, I'm going to decimate you!"

Yoshi smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, if it isn't the original character do not steal version of Gigan."

"S-shut up!" Lt. Gigan exclaimed, trembling as he knew it was true. "Just because I'm not the real deal, doesn't mean that I'm gonna stand around here being background noise!"

Peppy whistled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Speaking of background noise, what happened to May and the Chaotix?"

Vector The Crocodile ran in, panting as he looked up. "Well, Espio and Charmy decided to go find Mighty, and May..." He shrugged. "She wandered off somewhere with her Skitty."

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all looked at each other, and simply shrugged as they turned to Lt. Gigan.

"Well, there's four of us, and only one of you!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as they got into fighting stances, with Vector joining the three dinosaurs, "So prepare to get your butt blasted!"

Lt. Gigan rolled his eyes. "Pah! I don't have time for this! I have to get May-" Suddenly, Lt. Gigan was knocked out cold by Sergeant Orga, who happened to be wearing a veteran's hat and an eye patch. "Yarr! I'm tired of wasting time!" He glanced at Lt. Gigan, shaking his head. "Master Ghidorah was getting tired of waiting, so he went to look for the girl himself." He turned to the group of reptilian heroes, closing his weird hands. "And now, you four will be dealt with me personally!"

"Oh boy, here we go again!" Vector exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air.

Peppy wagged his tail back and forth, ready to strike with his tail club. "I'm ready to fight it out any time, anywhere!"

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Dr. Hoshi muttered as he closed his eyes, "I feel like the author is going to pull a dick move and suddenly end this on a cliffhanger."

Yoshi shook his head. "Just because he did that with the previous fanfic, doesn't mean he'll do it here, right?" A worried expression then appeared on his face. "...Right?"

* * *

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi, as well as Vector The Crocodile, all ran towards Sergeant Orga as he smashed them into the ground with his right fist, laughing as he looked down upon them.

"Ha! A simple smash from my fist was all that it took!" Sergeant Orga exclaimed as he charged up a bright yellow plasma beam on his back, aiming it at the four reptilians. "Now I'm going to do you in..."

Suddenly, Dry Bowser showed up out of a time warp, standing in front of the unconscious reptiles. "You want them? You have to go through me first."

"...So be it." Sergeant Orga stated as he fired, the plasma hitting the ground. The entire place shook as it exploded, causing the lair to be reduced to rubble, with Sergeant Orga still standing. He laughed as he noticed that there was no trace of the reptiles.

"Excellent! My job here... is done." Sergeant Orga congratulated himself as he hit his oddly shaped fingers together, "Now, time to help Master Ghidorah find that Gen 3 Pokemon human girl..."

* * *

May was still with her Skitty, walking around the airport as she was confused. "Golly, Skitty, I don't know what to do..."

"Mreow. Don't look at me." Skitty replied.

Espio and Charmy were behind, following May as they still wondered what happened to Vector, and the others.

"I have this strange feeling that we're just used to pad out the story." Espio commented as he folded his arms. "Basically being filler."

Charmy rubbed the back of his head. "Isn't this whole story filler?"

Espio nodded his head in agreement. "True, there's nothing actually remarkable about this crappy fanfic. It's based on, or rather an obvious ripoff of another crappy ripoff."

"What are you guys talking about?" May interrupted as she turned around, stopping in her tracks. "I'm so confused, I'm not sure if my name is-"

" **MAY!** " A demonic voice exclaimed, sounding like Dan Green.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" May exclaimed as she giggled, winking to the camera as Espio and Charmy shrugged.

Suddenly, Master Ghidorah dropped from the sky, towering over the airport as he cackled, speaking with his middle head as his other two heads continued cackling. "May! I've come to destroy you!"

"Destroy me?" May gasped as she dropped Skitty, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "But why?"

"May, or should I say Haruka!" Master Ghidorah redundantly proclaimed. "I have come to avenge Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's death! You have dishonored the secret non existing forums of Godzilla and other various kaiju! I will destroy you!" He bellowed with rage.

Espio got into a fighting pose as he gritted his teeth. "Damn! Looks like we got trouble!" He exclaimed.

"I'm scared..." Charmy whimpered as he trembled, also holding his hands up to his face. "I want my nonexistent mommy..."

May then rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she bluntly pointed something out. "But wait... I was with Yoshi and Peppy. Shouldn't you go after them?"

" _Enough!_ Those two idiots are next as soon as I take care of you, you nasty little pincushion!" Master Ghidorah blurted out.

Espio rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Now he's stealing lines from Sonic Generations..." He muttered.

Charmy nudged Espio on the back of his head. "Let's get out of here while the going is good."

"Right behind you." Espio agreed as the two Chaotix team members ran off towards the northern direction, going into the airport.

"Wait for me!" Skitty exclaimed as she ran after them.

May gawked as she turned around, seeing the others gone as she pouted, flailing her arms. "Hey! Don't leave me here!"

"May! You're time has come!" Master Ghidorah exclaimed as he aimed his two other heads at May.

May stuck her tongue out in disgust as she placed her hands on her hips. "Gross! That's disgusting!"

"Be quiet, you knave! I will destroy you!" Master Ghidorah bellowed as his two heads fired off yellow beams of electricity, firing the grassy meadows and causing it to catch on fire.

May tilted her head to the right, confused. "De-story? But you can't take me out of this story! I'm the glorified plot device!"

Master Ghidorah growled in annoyance. "I said destroy, you idiot, not de-story! And you're not a glorified plot device!"

May frowned as she shrugged, closing her eyes. "I just wonder what Yoshi and Peppy are up to..." A laugh track then played.

* * *

"...Ugh. Where am I?" Yoshi groaned as he got up, rubbing the back of his head, resting on a grayish rock.

Peppy coughed as he woke up, also on a rock. "I don't know, but I've been told... my butt got blasted, and now it's cold..."

Dr. Hoshi stood up as he adjusted his glasses. "It's not cold at all, you idiot! It feels... tropical here."

The three dinosaurs all looked around, to see that they were on a tropical beach. Yoshi looked in the distance, to see several red and white temples, his eyes widening.

"Oh boy. I know where we are." Yoshi clarified as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "We're in that one place that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus loves to us."

"You don't mean..." Dr. Hoshi gawked as his eyes widened, slowly taking off his glasses as Peppy dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Yoshi nodded his head as he turned back to Dr. Hoshi and Peppy. "That's right. We're in the designated go to place for all of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's most known fanfics. _**Seaside Hill.**_ "


	7. Chapter 7

Bowser sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Man, this narrator gig sure isn't going as expected. And I wasn't even in the previous two friggin' chapters!" He shrugged as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh well, even authors have to cut the budget somewhere..."

Back in Seaside Hill with our trio of heroes, they realized that they were in a place that the author, whom which Yoshi and Peppy killed, had a very obvious fetish for. But that's neither here or there.

"So... where do we go now?" Yoshi asked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head as he stood up, moving his arms about. "Where else? To Station Square and talk to Silence!"

Peppy yawned as he narrowed his eyes, standing on all four of his legs. "But how are we gonna reach Silence when we're stuck here in Seaside Hill?"

Dry Bowser approached the group, his skeletal arms folded. "So, I see that you all made it here safely."

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all jumped as they were once again shocked by Dry Bowser's appearance.

"Dry Bowser, you better explain to us why you brought us here!" Yoshi exclaimed as he got into a fighting pose.

Dry Bowser stared blankly at Yoshi as he rolled his orange tinted eyes. "So your lives would be saved, of course." He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I may be a Grim Reaper, but I'm not that cold hearted."

"But... I thought you hated Yoshi." Dr. Hoshi pinpointed as he rubbed his chin.

"I do, but I have some respect for you, doc." He snapped his fingers as he pointed towards the northern direction. "Anyway, I have to go keep Seaside Hill under bay with Silver The Hedgehog, Petey Piranha, and Toadette. If you're willing to go through it, there's a warp portal that leads to the Click Clock Wood."

"Click Clock Wood?" Peppy gawked as he tilted his head. "That's the level from Banjo-Kazooie that everyone loves!"

Dry Bowser smirked as he nodded his head. "You're smarter than I thought. Good." He then waved his right skeletal hand as he headed to the north. "Well, I got business to do. See you losers later."

Suddenly, a warp portal appeared in front of the trio of dinosaurs, leading to the Click Clock Wood's hub. As Yoshi and Peppy were about to enter, Dr. Hoshi pulled them back.

"Something doesn't seem right." Dr. Hoshi pinpointed as he murmured, looking down at the grass. "I think we should wait."

Peppy pulled away from Dr. Hoshi as he shook his head. "The time for waiting is over! We have to act, right now!"

"I concur, but first..." Yoshi mumbled as he rubbed his stomach, "Let's go find some grub... I'm starving!"

Vector pulled himself out of the sand as he shook his head, noticing that Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi were heading eastward. He got up, dashing after them. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

Meanwhile, back with the secondary cast of losers...

"This plane is smaller than I thought..." Espio muttered as he was barely able to fit, crushing Charmy and Skitty.

"You think? There's only room for two people max!" Charmy squeaked as he tried breathing, being in between Espio and Skitty.

Espio murmured as he shook his head. "I guess Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus thinks private planes are like this..."

"Didn't Yoshi and Peppy kill that dude?" Skitty asked as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't think about it." Charmy pinpointed.

Espio nodded his head in agreement. "I concur."

Skitty sighed as she drooped her ears. "Who's driving this piece of crap, anyway?"

"I am, silly willies!" May exclaimed, being in the pilot's sea.

"May!?" Espio, Charmy, and Skitty all exclaimed in complete shock.

May giggled as she turned her head back, waving at them. "Yep, hi guys!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Espio gawked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

May winked as she stuck her tongue out, still giggling. "Driving a plane, silly! I gotta have experience in the world before I go back to Hoenn!"

Charmy's right eye twitched. "But... you're..."

"Fighting... Master Ghidorah..." Skitty finished as she was speechless.

May scoffed as she rolled her eyes, moving her right hand about. "Nah, that's my stunt double."

Meanwhile, back outside the airport, Master Ghidorah cackled gleefully as he fired all of his heads at 'May', completely devastating the area. Once the flames cooled down, 'May' fell over, the mask falling off.

"What the hell?" Master Ghidorah gawked with all three heads as his middle head raged, his two heads firing off more lightning bolts. "I've been had! May!"

Back with our main, primary heroes...

"...So, you want tacos, huh?" Waluigi commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "How many?"

"As many as you can make." Yoshi commented on as he rubbed his hands together.

Peppy sighed, sitting at the wooden bench closest to the taco stand with Dr. Hoshi and Vector. "We're gonna be here for a while, huh?"

Vector laughed as he folded his arms. "Hey, this is just like being in Pizza Hut! We just have to wait for Yoshi to fill himself up!"

"Pizza Hut?" Dr. Hoshi gawked as he turned to Vector, confused. "You work at Pizza Hut?"

"Actually, I'm the manager of Pizza Hut." Vector corrected as he wrapped his left arm around Dr. Hoshi. "And of the famous Sonic Universe's Station Square, might I add!"

Peppy and Dr. Hoshi looked at each other as they turned back to Vector.

"Oh no... it's bad enough that we're crossing over with Waluigi's Taco Stand in this chapter," Dr. Hoshi commented as he shook his head, moving his fists about, "And it's enough that this chapter takes place in Seaside Hill, but now we might crossover with Life At Pizza Hut?"

Peppy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Not to mention the fact that we might be going to the Click Clock Wood! We already got enough ripped off material to recycle on!"

Yoshi came back with a full plate of spicy tacos, shoving them down his mouth as he gauged on them. "Oh yeah, these tacos are great... though I could use some soggy pretzels to help make it easier on the mouth, and some lemonade to splash it down..."

Dr. Hoshi and Peppy groaned loudly as Vector shrugged meekly, watching Yoshi made a pig out of himself.

* * *

Bowser cleared his throat as he began his forced job as a narrator. _"Last time on this crappy ripoff of a crappy ripoff, Master Ghidorah plots revenge as he continues to taking down May in his quest to take over the world!"_

"May! You better be running!" Master Ghidorah cackled as he started flapping his gigantic yellow wings, blasting the entire airport and McDonald's, reducing it to burning ruins. "I won't be fooled again!"

" _May was taking Espio, Charmy, and Skitty somewhere over the rainbow... I guess...!_ "

"Yay! I just love flying!" May exclaimed as she had her eyes closed, with Espio, Charmy, and Skitty freaking out.

"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" Charmy shouted as he shook his head in fright.

" _And our reptilians heroes left Waluigi's Taco Stand and are now hanging out at Relicanth's Soggy Pretzels, because you **Relican't** beat his prices!_ " Bowser stopped as he sighed, placing his right hand on his face. "God, that was painful." Shaking his head, he finished off his narration. " _Next time on Game Grumps, our stars actually pay attention to the plot!_ "

* * *

Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector The Crocodile were all at Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, with all four reptiles enjoying the delicious, soggy pretzels as Relicanth watched on, floating over his yellow counter and approaching Yoshi and Vector.

"So, how do you like it?" Relicanth asked as he smiled.

Yoshi chuckled, nodding his head as he turned to Relicanth, giving him a humbs up with his right hand. "It's delicious! I guess you _Relican't_ beat these delicious pretzels!"

Vector laughed heartily as he pounded his chest twice with his right fist. "Yeah! The sogginess of it actually makes it better!"

Relicanth chuckled in response as he felt proud. "Well good! I'm glad that you young folk are taking a liking to them. Feel free to come back any time."

"Oh, we will!" Yoshi stated as he got up, waving goodbye to Relicanth as he, Vector, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all headed north. Yoshi placed both of his hands on his stomach, feeling fully content. "Man, that guy sure was great!"

"Yeah, but he seemed a bit stoned, if you ask me," Peppy interrupted as he shook his head. "He was acting quite fishy..."

Dr. Hoshi slapped Peppy across the back of the head. "Come on, man, show some dignity. He's just trying to sell pretzels, that's all." He then rubbed his chin with his left hand. "And on that note, we need to have an excuse of adventuring, otherwise this whole story is pointless!"

Vector wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, whatever it is, I bet Dr. Eggman is behind it..."

* * *

"So May, where exactly are we going?" Espio asked, feeling somewhat frightful.

May blinked as she had a confused look on her face. "Honestly... I don't know. I'm just flying a plane."

"You don't know where to go?" Charmy gawked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know how to actually pilot a plane, so..." May trailed off as she blinked several more times.

Silence. Skitty coughed as she shook her head.

"May, you're an idiot, do you know that?" Skitty commented as she sighed.

May was about to comment, but the plane suddenly took a nose dive, crashing into a giant lake surrounded by several coniferous trees. The plane then exploded into flames, with the gang screaming for help as the burning plane slowly sunk in the lake.

* * *

"Mmm, this lemonade is delicious!" Yoshi commented as he enjoyed the fresh lemonade, licking his lips. "I would totally go for another glass, please!"

Lilligant giggled as she clapped her leafish hands together. "Well, thanks Mr. Yoshi! I really do quite appreciate someone liking my sweet pee!"

"Your sweet _what_!?" Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector all exclaimed in shock as they dropped their glasses of lemonade.

Lilligant sheepishly chuckled as she nervously rubbed the back of her head with her right leaf. "Errr... I think I worded that wrong, heh heh..."

Whimsicott sighed, cleaning one of the clear glasses as she closed her eyes. "Oh Lilligant, you just know how to get innuendos wrong."

"Don't patronize me, Whimsy!" Lilligant snapped back as she shook her leafy arms in annoyance, with Whimsicott shaking her head.

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat. "I think we spent a bit too much time here. Let's go to Station Square."

"I thought we were going to the Click Clock Wood." Peppy interrupted as he tilted his head to the left, feeling a brief pain in his neck as he groaned in pain. "Ow."

Dr. Hoshi shook his left hand at Peppy as he also shook his head. "We can go there later. Right now, we have to figure out what Silence wants."

"Who's Silence?" Vector asked as he finished up his glass of lemonade.

Yoshi wrapped his right arm around Vector. "She's almighty and wants us to come to her because she needs us for something important." He then shrugged as he had an honest expression on his face. "I have a feeling that it will be something cliche."

"Like this entire fanfic?" Dr. Hoshi interjected.

Yoshi nodded his head as he folded his arms together. "Yeah. You sure know how to point out what I mean, doc."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he waved his empty glass. "That's why I'm here."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry, folks. No narration today. I'm feeling a bit iffy after catching the seasonal cold," Bowser stated as he waved his right hand in the air, an ice pack on his forehead. "Just cut to the story and enjoy."

After waiting for a warp portal to appear, the four reptilian heroes jumped into a newly formed blue colored warp, taking it immediately to the Sonic Universe's Station Square. The four landed right at the start of a giant hill, overlooking the bay.

"Hey, this is City Escape!" Yoshi pinpointed as he looked around, the scene being very familiar.

Peppy blinked as he tilted his head to the right, being on all four of his legs. "Is that a good thing?"

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin as he murmured, closing his eyes. "Well, it means only one thing..."

Suddenly, the four reptiles heard a loud honk, and they turned around, to see the infamous giant GUN Truck falling from the sky, aimed at destroying anything in its path. The group screamed as they began running downhill, fleeing from the GUN Truck.

"Is there anything that can save us?" Yoshi gulped as he closed his eyes, too horrified to look at where he was going.

Suddenly, Arceus teleported at the bottom of the hill, freezing Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector as he teleported them and himself out of the area, with the GUN Truck breaking through several apartments ahead as it kept trucking. Yoshi, peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector then appeared in a secluded high rise apartment at the highest point of the city, with Arceus standing before them as they all fell on the big, poofy red bed.

"Ugh... where are we?" Vector coughed as he stood up, shaking his head as he folded his lanky arms together.

Arceus opened his big, green eyes as he looked down upon the four reptilians. "Well, this was where Anna and Spice were suppose to meet you."

"Who?" Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector all gawked in unison.

Arceus murmured as he spoke again, "You know, the girl who originally summoned you to help save the world."

Peppy stuck his tongue out as he was trying to think. "I vaguely remember a chao named Spice, but who's Anna?"

Arceus glanced up at the ceiling as he tried getting the group to remember. "She's been here for quite a while..."

"Not ringing a bell." Dr. Hoshi replied as he raised his right index finger.

Arceus sighed as he glanced back down at the group. "Nothing, guys? Really? Does she not bring anything to you guys?"

Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector all shook their heads in unison.

Arceus sighed again as he rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. She was Silence."

"Oh, yeah!" Peppy exclaimed as his brain turned on.

Yoshi wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "What did happen to her?"

"She was killed, by Seargent Orga." Arceus confirmed as he opened his big green eyes wider.

"That fiend!" Vector snapped as he clenched his right fist.

Arceus moved his right front arm about. "Anyway, since she and Spice are gone, I decided to step in and help you four on your adventure."

A few seconds of awkward silence.

"Well, Yoshi and Peppy, anyway." Arceus commented on as he continued, "Those two were brought here for a special task..."

"Does it involve Pokemon's Farting Bianca?" Yoshi asked curiously.

Arceus narrowed his eyes at Yoshi. "No, it does not involve Bianca farting superbad."

Yoshi murmured as he tilted his head to the right. "How about Meloetta and icing?"

"No!" Arceus bellowed back as he was getting annoyed.

Yoshi grunted in annoyance as he shook his fists, closing his eyes. "D'oh!"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head as he focused back on Arceus. "Right, so how are we gonna get help?"

Arceus cleared this throat as he continued talking. "Well, I'll tell you the reason why you were summoned in the first place. You are here to help avenge Anna and Spice on account of fighting a greater evil. And evil which threatens the peace of the entire world." His eyes started to glow blue. "This evil is..."

"Afro Circus?" Yoshi piped as he raised his right hand.

Peppy was picking his nose with his left hand. "Reaction images of Weavile and Sableye?"

"No!" Arceus barked back as he frightened Yoshi and Peppy, standing mighty and tall. "This is the evil of... Master Ghidorah."

Yoshi and Peppy gasped in shock as Vector and Dr. Hoshi eyed each other suspiciously.

"Before you are able to take him on, you must go to the Click Clock Wood, and recruit Nabnut The Squirrel." Arceus confirmed as his voice boomed louder.

Yoshi folded his arms in annoyance. "But why do we need him? He's a glutton who'll hold everything back!"

"The irony of it all," Vector chuckled as he was glared by Yoshi.

Arceus shook his head as he stomped his left front foot. "There's no time to waste! Nabnut has a full arsenal of nut related weapons that can help turn the tide against Master Ghidorah! Now go!" He then teleported Yoshi and Peppy to the Click Clock Wood instantly.

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin as he murmured. "How come we weren't sent with them?"

"Yeah!" Vector exclaimed as he waved his arms. "I want to prove myself to be useful!"

Arceus chuckled as he looked down at Dr. Hoshi and Vector. "Don't worry, I have some appropriate training for you two."

Yoshi and Peppy screamed as they landed in the spring version of Click Clock Wood, landing right in the middle of the green, grassy entrance garden. Peppy then was yanked on the tail by an annoying Grumblin Hood, who laughed nonchalantly as he continued pulling the yellow ankylosaurus's tail.

"Peps!" Yoshi exclaimed as he tried running over to Peppy, but got snapped by the annoying orange colored snarebear plant, which wasn't determined to let him go.

As things were looking bleak for Yoshi and Peppy, May suddenly landed right in the front of the entrance garden, causing the snarebear to let go as it had May in its eye focus, with the Grumblin Hood tossing Peppy to the side as he pounded his pixelated purple fists, dashing towards May. May burped loudly, knocking the Grumblin Hood out cold as Yoshi and Peppy scrambled back up.

"Hiya guys! Miss me?" May giggled as she waved with her right arm.

Yoshi and Peppy both sighed in annoyance as they shook their heads, their eyes lowered. "Not really." They both grimaced.

May whimpered as she frowned, holding her hands together behind her back. "Huh? I thought you two liked me!"

"May, can you please, please, please go away?" Peppy asked as he held his front limbs together, begging.

"Yes, please?" Yoshi added on as he nodded his head in agreement.

May pumped her arms as she shook them, her eyes sparking as she smiled. "But you guys are cool. I wanna be cool like you two. We're a team, remember?" She stated with such eagerness in her.

Yoshi smirked as he wrapped his right arm around May. "All right, team mate. Hey May, I left something outside in the hub, can you go get it for me? It would make you cool."

May gasped with glee as she clasped her hands together. "Oh boy! I get to be cool! Boy oh boy!" She giggled as she ran out of the spring portion of the Click Clock Wood. "I'll be right back! Oh gosh, oh golly gee!"

"Well, that takes care of her." Yoshi remarked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Peppy sighed of relief as he nodded his head. "Yeah, now that we got her out of the way, let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns!" He then turned around and looked at the giant brown tree, gawking as he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh you gotta be kidding me. That nutty squirrel lives up there?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right arm. "Well, he is a squirrel."

Peppy grumbled as he was rather annoyed. "I know, but do we really have to go through all this stupid platforming to do so?"

Yoshi shrugged as he blinked, meekly remarking, "It's not like we can just warp up there, Pepper."

Peppy sighed as he lowered his head, the two dinosaurs heading around the base of the giant tree as they began heading upward, to get Nabnut. Meanwhile, a orange colored Zubba was snooping as usual, spying on the two to let his king know of the new intruders...

* * *

"How long?" Peppy Ankylosaurus droned as he panted, the dinosaur duo getting closer to Nabnut's house as they were on the floating wooden platforms.

Yoshi helped Peppy up as he pointed at the giant yellow wooden platform jetting over the entrance garden. "Come on, dude, we're close! Don't give up hope yet!"

Peppy rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm about to give up my lunch if I actually had something in my stomach..."

Yoshi sighed in annoyance as he carried Peppy on his back, fluttering to the yellow wooden platform as he set Peppy down, opening the wooden door as he was about to walk in, only to be blocked off.

"Ey, what the hell?" Yoshi gawked as he shook his head, placing his green hands on his hips.

Peppy squinted, recognizing the figure that blocked Yoshi. He gasped as he shook his head. "Oh no... it can't be..."

Yoshi also recognized the figure, dropping his jaw in disbelief. "Good God, it's..."

The figure revealed himself, laughing as he folded his arms together. "Oh, heya, guys! I don't recall seeing you two in Bedrock! Ahehehe!"

" **BARNEY RUBBLE!** " Yoshi and Peppy screamed in unison as they held onto each other. " ** _AHHH!_** "

Barney Rubble continued laughing as he wrapped his right arm around Yoshi. "Ahehehe! That's right! I, uh, was assigned by Arceus to help you two find Nabnut the squirrel. He's a real nutty one, that squirrel! _Ahehehe_!"

"KILL HIM! **KILL HIM!** " Peppy exclaimed as he tried smashing Barney on the head with his yellow tail club. _"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, **KILL HIM!**_ "

Barney only laughed as he felt nothing from Peppy's various tail club attacks. "Ahehehe! Sorry, Mr. Yellow Ankylosaurus, you can't kill me, for I am immortal." He snapped his fingers as he summoned Eyrie The Eagle, who was a fully grown eagle somehow, jumping on his back. "Now come on! We can't stay in Click Clock Woods! Nabnut went exploring!"

Yoshi sighed as he dropped his arms in disbelief. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice..." He muttered as he climbed onto Eyrie's back, being behind Barney.

Peppy also climbed onto Eyrie, glaring angrily at Yoshi. "We don't have a choice? We could have rejected this guy!" He then slapped Yoshi across the back of his head. "In fact, why the hell didn't you help me? If you attacked at the same time as me, we could have killed him!"

Yoshi rubbed his newly acquired injury on the back of his head with his left hand as he turned to Peppy, feeling sheepish. "Well, I don't want to kill the guy who was assigned to help us... that's just not my style."

Peppy sighed in annoyance as Eyrie cried out, taking flight as he left the Click Clock Wood, with Barney, Yoshi, and Peppy holding on tightly to him.


	9. Chapter 9

" _WE'RE HIS WATER BOYS!?_ " Vector growled as he pushed the giant barrels of water down the side.

"Now hush, Vex. Let's just do our job." Dr. Hoshi suggested while rolling his right hand around.

"Fuck this shit!" Vector stated as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "We should be out there helping Yoshi, not just sitting here wasting our time!"

"Well, you have made a convincing case." Dr. Hoshi remarked as he pulled out a notepad, writing on it. "We'll kick Arceus' ass later. Right now, let's go and find Yoshi and Peppy. I hope they aren't doing anything stupid..."

"Why do I get the feeling that they are...?' Vector commented as he adjusted his yellow necklace.

* * *

"...Peppy, give up. You've been trying to kill Barney for hours." Yoshi remarked, with him and Peppy still riding on Eyrie, who was high in the Cloud Cuckooland, with Barney chuckling.

"I can't help it, Yosh. Barney always ends up stealing someone's cereal... it's reactionary. For me." Peppy admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Hey, we're almost to our destination!" Barney stated to the two dinosaurs. "We'll find that squirrel soon! Ahehehe!"

"And I can't stand his laughter!" Peppy groaned in annoyance as Yoshi just shrugged.

"I dunno. He's no more worse than you," Yoshi admitted as he was then hit in the face by Peppy's tail club.


End file.
